


remember the ladies

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Presidents, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Relationship, Wakes & Funerals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “Thank you, Madam President,” the other woman responded. “But you’ve done so much already.”





	remember the ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphic September Day 18: Political!AU or Royalty!AU
> 
> President Angelica Schulyer is something we deserved. We were robbed.

“Mrs. Adams, my honest condolences for your loss,” Angelica Schuyler Church hugged Abigail Adams as she walked up to the wife of one of her predecessors. “If there is anything I can do to help you, just name it

“Thank you, Madam President,” the other woman responded. “But you’ve done so much already.”

She wasn’t wrong. Hadn’t it been none other than Angelica herself to convince Alexander Hamilton, her brother-in-law and one of the most influential politicians of their time, to support Aaron Burr’s proposal for voting rights for women? Hadn't that lead to more change and improvements that were still going on, the returned friendship between the two men being just one of them?

“That does not mean that I cannot show compassion for a woman who has just lost her husband,” Angelica stated. “Especially since I have gone through the same myself not even three years ago.”

“I might take you up on that offer after all.” Mrs. Adams gave her a weak smile that looked a lot more attractive than it had any right to.

And it made Angelica’s heart flutter enough that she quickly excused herself before she could cause a scene.

Was this what John and Alexander had described when trying to persuade her to remove the death penalty for sodomites? Maybe that was something to look into after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not saying this world is flawless, but it's better than ours.


End file.
